1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant strollers provide a convenient way to transport babies and children. A stroller typically includes a metal frame and linkages joined together. The seat, canopy and basket are usually made from a fabric material and fastened to the metal frame. Moreover, some stroller may have the ability to remove the stroller seat, so that an infant car seat can be installed on the stroller frame.
Most currently available infant stroller apparatuses include mechanisms for collapsing the stroller frame to facilitate its storage and transport. For folding the stroller frame, an actuator on the stroller frame and/or on a seat can be operated to unlock the latching connections between the different tube segments of the stroller frame. However, the conventional mechanisms for folding the stroller frame are complex and not compact.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant stroller apparatus that can be convenient to fold, improves the user's experience and address at least the foregoing issues.